Vision Quest
by blindmanx
Summary: Some one is seeing Ranma threw his own eyes... its my first Ranma fic so please review


Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 isn't mine I wish it was but it's not so all I have to say about it is I'm poor and please don't sue me. ^_^

Special Thanks to C Rose and Red Priest for advice and suggestions.

**Vision Quest**

By Blindmanx

Hi, Hello, howdy, I'm Richard Blackwell and I'm fearless, Why? Well its because…. Uh, that would be telling and you'll understand later. I'm your average American kid no more then the next no less, well maybe I'm more emotionally centered then the next guy but that's about it.

Most people think that having powers would be cool, I could tell any one who would wished for that that if they want headaches, bloody noses or seeing thing that would make a billygoat puke. I have powers not a lot but enough to make my life hell and everything around me strange.

I'm not saying that strange isn't good but when you've seen what I've seen, things that would make normal people drop to their knees in fear or stop the hearts of the weak willed, I raise an eyebrow too.

What is my power that makes me so brave, so fearless is the fact that I'm psychic to most its not a big deal its up about lawyers, dogcatchers and tax agents. I myself am insulted by this dogcatchers are the back bond of society. It's not their fault they get a bad rep.

You might think that psychics are all fakes, that's true for some more than half are fake and for them its all an act. I wish it were an act for me. Can you image an eight-year old boy trying to rip out his own eyes after getting his first vision? Well thanks the heavens for my mother and her herbalist ways. After the first week with me crying and screaming she to me down to Chinatown to see Doctor Fu and Master Chan they saved me and taught me so much words and actions could never repay. But I will try to my dying day.

Doctor Fu he was a simple man that moved threw life trying to help in his own special way. He taught me self-control and manners. Master Chan I still am in awe of he is a blind man, a martial artist and a teacher. He taught me how to see, not just with my eyes, or my psychic eye but my soul's eye. I learned how to see people chi how to tell people apart by it, how to center myself and then he taught me the art.

I started when I was eight and for eight years I've pushed my mind, body and soul to their limits and beyond. I was finally getting control back in my life. Using my ability I stopped some muggers, a few thieves, and a couple of killers and a few other types of crimes that I don't want to go into. At school with my gift passing test was easy but I made certain I studied my butt off when I started doing part time collage courses. I even found time to play some baseball for my school. I was an okay pitcher and a great out fielder. I played like a fiend on some games most people at bat tried for homeruns me with my skills I just got small hits going to first or second and then stealing my may to home.

So all was going well for me and I even me a nice, smart cheerleader (their hearer to find that a popular kids toy at Christmas) I was even making friends as much as a person can that has the 'sight' (most people call it that it's a PR thing I think) all was well with my world as much as it could be in Boston, heck I was even talking to my cheerleader girlfriend about the birds and the bees (hint, hint) and be best part was the mind numbing headache were gone.

Then it happened, I felt the moment every thing changed I was running to second base at the time and the next thing I know my eyes stopped working for a second, that wasn't that bad its what came next. How do you describe pain most people know what pain is but how do they describe it. I know I was in pain the moment I realized the poor devil that was letting loose that heart breaking scream…. Was me.

I'm a guy so unlike women that have gone threw childbirth I'll have to put it in my own words. It's like getting kicked in the nuts… by a mule. That's how my head felt then the 'sight' kicked in, normally I see from one perspective, I was seeing in three. And this wasn't the near future this was as I was in a human ball of pain up on the ground. 

It was like trying top watch three different shows at the same time but all were the same thing but from different angles and perspectives. One was a pig-tailed, Japanese boy around my age fighting his heart out like an animal every hit he gave I felt and I felt the other was just waiting for his time to rise up.

I started to feel cold, my hands were burning as I watched as the need to get to water that stood guarded by its being that looked like an angel the white wings were a dead give away. Talked like and angel about how he was going to ascend. But I'm wise he's a monster… what a surprise. The heat from his attacks hit in waves my mouth was dry and burning. The blond haired angel was going to kill some one to get what he wanted and it looked like I was being dragged along for the ride.

It was like I knew them both I was next to both of them watching, I know why they both fought so hard. I know the reason, the how and the why and I felt every attack that they threw and landed. And then I felt… her.

Have you ever had a nightmare that you couldn't wake yourself up from, of have you ever had a dream that you know was a dream but you just couldn't will your self to wake up from. Well there I was next to her a girl that was… slowly fading away and I was right along with her. It wasn't painful it was… out of her and my control. And she was angry for not having any control. I was on the same boat so I just watched it happen. 

Did I mention a kick in the nut lingers something fierce? No, well it does. Then it happened and the world changed.

What happened, a Japanese boy fought his way around and around his for. Both felt the blows, hell I felt them too but.this was going to end one way or another in a few seconds. I hoped for the best… that I died at any point before the last blows were thrown. But that wasn't my fate. No my fate was worse I lived.

When the wind became a tornado I screamed but I had no air to scream with I added my own fear to the angels' cries and as he fell so did I.

But letting him or me die there would be to easy so I have to live threw being burned alive right at the angel's side. I wasn't certain what would happen next but because I could still feel the bastard I was certain he wasn't dead, so neither was I that selfish bastard. Sorry but at that point I just wanted to be put in a hole somewhere or watch all of Barney. In other word I welcomed anything at this point. Well… maybe not the Barney taps (not even kami could be that cold hearted.)

Now here I was burning alive and then there I was being born it was amazing. Yes, I was amazed I thought that I've felt every level of pain that these two bastards could do but no… they had to bring getting born into the act.

For all, the mother out there I ask you to thing of it this way, you have nothingness, the absents of light and sound. Only peace lives here and then your born and getting born is pain for you and the person doing the work. 

I was dead and that bastard brought us both back. I would go and hunt him down except when I finally get my legs to work again I'm using them to hug my mom. Yes I'm sixteen and I didn't care. If any one has a problem with that they can bugger off.

Two days later, I woke up to find my ribs tapped. My legs in splints and my eyes covered, I was still alive. Some one up there hats me.

I found out my eyes were bleeding when I was rushed into the hospital. I was surprised that I had second degree burns. And if any one wanted soup all they had to do was warm up my innards. 

And here's the kicker, Doctor Fu the nice man how looked after me when my mom was at work, feed me when I was hungry and taught me. Died he had a heart attack around the same time as my trip to hell or as the doctors in the hospital call it spasm attack. I like doctors but these guys ant the hospital they need some one to remove the foot they got stuck up their butts.

Because of my training I heal fast. Well if you would call broken bones fully restored with in two days fast then, I heal fast. So after a week's stay in the hospital I had three doctors trying to get my mom to let them write papers on me. 

Three weeks from the day I went it to the hospital I left, the doctors' crying was a bonus for me. I went to visit Doctor Fu's wife we hugged and talked about what happened, she knew about my gift and thought that that was the reason I had the fit attack, I couldn't bear to tell her the truth, so I didn't. Sue me.

I'm psychic so its hard to shock me so color me surprised when a week after my visit to Miss Fu's home that a box from Doctor Fu came for me in the mail. It wasn't a big box it was around the size of a breadbox maybe a bit bigger and in it… my future.

My family has money. Not much but I could go to collage and not have to worry about them going to the poor house. Yes, I know that's not rich but just extra put down for collage and some emergency funds. Now here's the rub I'm a sixteen-year-old with three hundred and fourteen thousand-dollar savings bond in my hand. Yes for me life sucks.

In less time then it takes for a tree to fall, my parents set up a trust and for me it was like a kick in the head. Yes my life so sucks, I could be out enjoying that money but no, parents they have no values for important stuff.

That bond wasn't the only thing in the box there was a note by Doctor Fu and two of his advance martial art manuals. The manuals contained Doctor Fu's family school of the art. Dragons' finger was what Doctor Fu had started tracking him from the moment he could help him out in the clinic. So seeing that manual with all the advance moves of the style wasn't a surprise. The scroll was the Soul Dance manual I didn't even have a sword to use the bloody style. Then I read the letter. I was simple and to the point.

In the letter Doctor Fu said that he had taken to his friend Doctor Tofu about me training under him to become a true healer. He said I would make him and his family proud if I would aspect. He put in abit about a guy named Soun Tendo that was holding his family sword for him and he wanted me to get it and bless it. The last request of a dead man, that bastard set me up. Damn it… to Japan I go

.

So here I am two weeks later on my why to Nerima, Japan. My mom and dad let me go on this quest of mine. And now I'm on a plane I can't seep, I can't eat. Why, I have a slight mental danger signal nothing major but I normal can tell when something bad about to happen. Damn it, now I need more aspirin.

The notes: This is one of my first Ranma ½ fics so it might be a one shot, I'm not certain yet about that if people like it I'll try and add on more. I hope you all enjoy it. Words from Blindmanx 


End file.
